Bondage of the Crystalline Soul
by dHemlan
Summary: A beaten and abused Naruto finds his salvation at the hands of a unique master, a man possessing abilities sought after by all who knew of them. He becomes an apprentice, and finds a new path towards family, respect, and Power...


Title: **Bondage of the Crystallized Soul **

Naruto Fanfic – heavy AU

Once upon a time, there was a boy. This boy was special, in that he had an ability that was until then unheard of, and completely inconceivable in its power. As this ability was previously seen only in the minds of the mad, he had to go through his life learning about himself. At first, his ability was that of visualizing, and then realizing unto reality, crystals. Not to be confused with the crystal manipulating abilities of shoton (crystal release) users, all the crystals that he visualized were similar in size and shape, yet remained unique. On top of that, they were all small and extremely brittle. He merely thought a extremely cool thing to be able to do, and had no expectations for it to be useful in any way. It wasn't until one of the servants of his family interrupted him whilst he was performing his little trick, a past-time he enjoyed, that he realized further aspects of his mysterious and unfathomable ability.

He visualized a crystal. Not just any crystal though, and certainly not one of the small, brittle crystals he created in his spare time, but a larger, clearly defined, and well developed one, about six centimeters long, and about two centimeters across, and appeared to be a perfect hexagonal prism. Overall, it looked to be a very thick, crystalline reproduction of a modern No. 2 pencil. Needless to say, our nameless crystal generator was shocked. So shocked that he brought the crystal into being without thinking. His shock only increased when, after seeing it realized, in mid-air, he quickly grabbed for it, in an attempt to save it from destruction upon the hard surface of the wooden floor of his room, and missed.

The shock stemmed from the fact that it did **not** shatter upon impact, for none of his previous creations could of withstood a fraction of the force produced in the impact. Picking it up, he looked at it, trying to observe whatever phenomena had saved the crystal from destruction. As he looked at it, and handled it, observing it from every angle, he felt a slight draw towards the servant who had unintentionally caused this fascinating new crystal to appear, as if every aspect of the crystal was merely a crystalline representation of her, as a painting is merely a representation of a scene. Just what other connections might this anomaly have, what other properties might it posses…

* * *

><p>An excerpt from "Dawn of the Modern World"<p>

* * *

><p>This fic is going to be pretty heavy on the AU-ishness. There will still be ninja, and the elemental nations, and hidden villages, but Naruto won't be a ninja, at least, will not be aiming to be a ninja, or the Hokage. I got the inspiration from a couple of slave-fics, where ninjas have slaves, and use them similarly to how Pokémon are used in battle. Instead of a ninja, he will become the apprentice of the village Crystallizer. The Crystallizer is a position of great power and prestige, and there is only ever one, and their apprentice, in a village at any given time. This was agreed upon by the ancestors of the crystallizers when they heard about the villages being formed. They saw it as a way to ply their trade, and keep themselves safe, as they were constantly hunted for their ability. The reason is kind of obvious, but will be revealed soon anyway. Anyway, because Naruto becomes this crystallizer's apprentice, he gets a home, a purpose, and someone who cares about him, changing his later personality drastically. Oh, he was, in fact used to seal the Kyuubi, which causes all kinds of fun things for him. Queue diabolical laughter. Anyway, the ninja world has developed into a patriarchal world, devoid of the sealing arts and women's rights. Yes, this will be a harem fic, and yes, I am taking requestsvotes on who he should get. There will be a limit to the number he acquires, but that will be revealed later in the story (like chapter 1 or 2, mayyyybe chapter 3) so, go forth and conque- REVIEW!

dHemlan: Dammit Cuba, I told you to stop interrupting me!

Cuba: b-but, I live on reviews! And I've been starving lately. I need reviews or ill starve!

dHemlan: …I fail to see the downside to this

Cuba: I'm your creativity! Without me, you won't have any more ideas for your stories.

dHemlan: …ah. Well then, there is only one thing to do

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
